Breaking Dawn My version
by LoverofEdward
Summary: Preface-The fire I had been enduring was more like hell. But I wasn't focused on that anymore. It was Edward's voice, saying something I never thought he would say during my transformation. "The pack is here," he whispered. STARTS AFTER Eclipse!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from the best books ever- the Twilight saga or Stephenie Meyers characters- All I own is my blue phone. Enjoy! woot

* * *

Chapter 1- Nervous

* * *

I woke up to the rain, hammering on the window like most bad weather days. I closed my eyes, hoping for more sleep. This was one battle I knew I couldn't win. In my mind, I raised the white flag, and turned to my side. My eyes fluttered open in realization that Edward wasn't in bed with me. Frantically, I pushed myself up and started scanning my room. It only took a few seconds to find him, rocking himself on the old rocking chair. 

"Hey sleepyhead," Edward grinned mockingly. His face was reflecting rainbows beacuse of the sun coming through my window, and every faucet was in place. His eyes were honey colored, and his teeth glistened white. Edward took my breath away again, only this time, I didn't feel the need to get it back. Lightheaded and dazed, I drew in a deep breathe and exahaled slowly.

"Hey," I said, but it suprised me when my voice was throaty." I need-" I started, but Edward finished. "-A human minute." He said with a small smile on his perfect lips. I nodded greatfully, and got up and out of the bed. The cold floor chilled my feet, and I tiptoed to the bathroom. I listened for Charlie's snores, but I didn't here a sound. I felt like an idiot, on my tiptoes, in the middle of the hall.

_'Charlie must have left'_ I thought to myself, finally giving up the charade. When I got into the bathroom, I was shocked. My hair was a big poof ball, lying scrambled on my head. I quickly grabbed a hair band and pulled my 'hair' back into a sloppy ponytail as best as I could. I washed my face, and re-entered the room. Edward was now on the bed looking up at the celing. His expression was deep in thought, his eyebrows scrunched into a tight line.

" You know, Alice told me you still haven't told Charlie about our wedding.." He whispered, emphasizing on the word '_our_'. It was true, all the same, and I was so chicken. Charlie didn't react to things very well that included me and him together. But he was just going to have to deal with it, whether he liked it or not. I sighed, thinking that the closer the wedding got, the harder it would be on Charlie. Telling him about our wedding seemed easier said than done. I groaned, and then came to sit on his lap.

" I will, I just need **time** to tell him though. I can't just say_ ' Hey Charlie, whats up? How's the game going? Well thats good. Oh, hey, by the way Charlie, Edward and I are getting married'_ " I replied defensively.

" Well, I guess maybe later today, we could tell him," he said evasively, already knowing how I would reply.

" No! I'll do it." I said, and then muttered quietly to myself, '_On my own time'._

"Ok, have it your way." Edward said. In milli seconds, he was at my side, now pulling my hips toward him. Edward guided me toward the bed, and sat me down gently. He sat, now too, leaning his mouth towards my ear. " I love you," he whispered, and I pulled around to to look him in the eyes.

" I love you more," I challenged, and grinned at my childish attempt.

" Well, I love you this much!" He put his arms around my neck, and put his icy lips against myne. The feeling, it was sensational. I drew away regretfully, trying to catch my breath. My heart was hammering against my chest now, at 100mph. _I couldn't compete with that_, I thought, as I leaned my head against his chest.

* * *

**Ok so this is my first fan fiction so I really need reviews!! 3 reviews and I continue to chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from the Twilight series or her charcters. This week I own my pink digi camera!

* * *

Chapter 2- Temptations

* * *

_Later that day..._

" Hey Char- Dad, I'm heading over to see Alice." I walked down the stairs, grabbed my coat, and went to the kitchen. I whipped up some leftover spaghetti, and set it on the table.

" Okay Bella, see ya later," Charlie yelled over the T.V.

" Dinners on the table!" I shouted, and ran out the door.

I got in to my old, yet faithful truck, and the engine roared to life. I drove fast, anxious to see my one and only. My truck started to moan, but I urged it foward, keeping my eyes peeled for the opening. Finally, I reached the white house, almost jumping up and down because I was so impatient. As I got out of the truck,, Edward materialized out of thin air, or so it seemed. His hair was windblown; probably from running. He picked me up in his arms and put me on his back. I sighed in relief, at his touch, and face.

" Ahhh!!!! Don't drop me!" I giggled to Edward, and he grinned widely.

" Whoops!" he faked dropped me then, and caught me as the ground came closer. He scooped me up with no effort, and put me on his cold shoulders once again.

" I missed you." I said truthfully, putting my hands on his head. I laughed, hunching over to see his perfect face. He looked up, leaving me breathless. His eyes, now a darker color than yesterday, mirrored my smiling face.

" Me too, love. I couldn't wait to see you. But Alice had a vision of you coming over here to go shopping with her, so I waited," he said, his velvet voice soothing me.

Just then, Alice opened the front door, instantly smiling once she saw me. She was pratically jumping up and down, just like me in the truck. At ' vampire speed', she flew across the pavement and greeted me.

" Yay! I can't believe we're going to go shopping!" she said, elated with a brilliant smile. I smiled back, and Edward let me down slowly. His face was happy, but it didn't touch his eyes. I was pained to see this. What was wrong?

" What's wrong Edward?" I asked, mirroring my thoughts.

" Nothing." Edward replied. I could see straight though his facade. I went to bring him into a hug, and kissed him on his icy hard lips. I knew it wouldn't last long, so I deepened the kiss further, waiting for him to back away. He finally did the expected, although he was smiling when he pulled away.

"Your underestimating my self control, Bella." He said, although I knew he was ready for me to become a vampire. I smiled to myself at my inside knowedge.

" Bella, we need to go.." Alice said. Edward didn't want me to go, and I didn't either. I just wanted to spend the day in his arms. A burst of intution struck me. _'Perfect!_' I thought.

" Hey Edward, how would you like to go shopping with just us girls?" I asked grinning.

* * *

**OOhhh so very suspensful! Well, review, all I need 7 reviews in all until continuing. I already have 3, so just 4 more! I know this chappy is short, but I promise I will write chapter 3 longer! it is going to be so fun to write! So did you like it, or was it dumb?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or any of the lyrics I put up here. All I own is this laptop!

* * *

Chapter 3- Weddings Galore!

* * *

_A burst of intuition struck me. " Hey Edward, how would you like to go shopping with just us girls?" I asked, grinning.

* * *

_

" Hmm.. as _tempting_ as that sounds," Edward said, beginning to smile. Although I knew that Alice would be in the dressing rooms all day, I decided to make him come. It's not like he actually wanted to come, he probably just wanted to stay with me. But, knowing Edward he would just let me go with Alice by myself. I wanted to just stay in Edward's arms for the rest of the day. But what would make him come with me? I batted my eylashes, giving him my best pouting face.

" Wow it's _so_ hard to say no! Ok, I'll come with you." Edward said, defeated. Alice and I bursted into a fit of giggles, and pulled him into the yellow Porsche. I couldn't believe it! Edward, with us, shopping. This was going to be intresting. I was all of a sudden excited, smiling proudly of the battle I had just won. Alice's face would have been red from laughing so hard if she could have turned a different color then white. Edward scooted over toward the right side of the car, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up and onto the black leather seats. The light was dimmed, and had large speakers on the sides of the doors._ That's so Alice_ I thought. I slammed the door shut, and we were off. Alice turned on the radio to a familiar tune. It wasn't my taste, but I still sung along for Edward's amusment.

"Oh oh oh," Alice chorused, catching on to my plan before I knew it. It sounded much better than Jordin Sparks herself.

"No matter what you say about love," I began. My voice was off tone, and too low. I tried again.

"I keep coming back for more," I sang again. It sounded better, but still a little low.

"Keep my hand in the fire; Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for." My voice cracked embarassingly on the last note. I looked over to Edward expectantly, hoping he would sing too. He laughed and then picked up the song.

"No matter what you say about life

I learn every time I bleed

The truth is a stranger

Soul is in danger I gotta let my spirit be free

To admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind." He sang with a velvet voice that made my heart melt. He continued reluctantly, knowing that I would start laughing. I did, breaking into hysterics as he tickled me.

"Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind." My eyes grew wide, but I remembered that it was just a song. Edward notice and wrapped me into a iron strong cage made out of his arms.

"I can't waste time so give it a moment

I realize nothings broken

No need to worry about everything I've done

Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back got a new direction

I loved you once, needed protection

You're still a part of everything I do

You're on my heart just like a tattoo." Alice sang, her melodic version sweet and innocent.

"Just like a tattoo." I began, backing up Alice.

"I'll always have you ." Edward said, looking into my eyes within the cage.("I'll always have you") I sang, loosing my train of thought. Alice turned down the radio, and stopped the car.

" Your dazzling me again.." I said, closing my eyes, just focusing on how to breathe. Finally, I remembered, and inhaled jaggedily.

" We're here!!!!" Alice exclaimed. Edward put his arms to my hips, and lifted me onto the ground. When I opened my eyes, I saw a large white building. It had the words " Weddings Galore!" going across the building, along with an old green garland taped to it pathetically. It was so big! We quickly walked with Alice towards the store. Ugh, this was going to be a long night. As we entered the store, I could see little wedding bells hanging from the celing and rows of white, poofy dresses. That was one thing on my list that was already done., and I was so greatful.

We walked to the isle labled "designer dresses". There was some really ugly ones in the the back, with purple and black boas going around it. Alice gathered tons of dresses, piling them in her small arms. She quickly went to go sit down. Alice was focusing on each dress, eying each part of the fabric with careful precison. Alice now found a light blue dress that was made of silk, and had a glittery ruffle across the top. A white tag was on the side sticking out like a sore thumb. I swiftly grabbed the tag, and gasped loudly. The label was Gucci, and it was 1,200 dollars for just one!

" Alice?" I asked, worriedly. She was smiling when I looked up.

" Yes Bella?"

" What do you think your doing?" I demanded.

"I'm picking out my favorites. Some of these are hideous! And I know what your thinking, ' It's too expensive.Well, it is on sale, so you won't have to worry."

I took in the information, and then decieded she could do what she wanted. I didn't want her _not_ to be happy on my wedding day just because I didn't let her buy a couple dresses. I sank down on the bench by Edward and waited for Alice to try on dresses. She picked up the last dress; the blue silky dress that was labeled 'Gucci', and entered the dressing room to change in to it. Alice came out in seconds, showing off the dress on her thin figure. It was beautiful! It fit her body snugly, emphasizing curves that I didn't have.

" So what do you think?" Alice asked.

" It is so beautiful! We should get it," I said as excited as I could. She smiled and went back into the dressing room.

Edward started twirling an abandoned hair that fell out of my ponytail, trying to past the time. He had an impatient look on his face. Edward didn't want to be here at the store as much as I did. I smelled the sweet scent coming from his lips, now so close, I could taste it. I pushed myself foward into a kiss with more effort than needed, and knotted my fingers in his bronze hair. He, too, braided his frigid hands into my hair. Edward kissed me passionately, keeping his eyes closed.

I was gasping for air when he let away, leaving me awed. He just smiled, and pulled me on his lap. Alice got up and dragged me to the front counter. There was a blonde haired guy there, looking intently to Edward. Edward was staring of into space with a grimace painted on his face. "Excuse me, sir, is this all?" the merchant asked Edward awkwardly, gawking at his beauty.

" Yes." Edward said curtly, making no eye contact.

" Ok your total is... 7,890. Will you be paying in cash or credit?"

Alice quickly interveined now, flashing a gold credit card to the man. " Credit." Alice said, slipping the card across the desk.I was about to complain about the price, but I couldn't look away from Edward. He was scrunching up his eyebrows into a focused expression.

"Thank you, have a nice day." he said, returning the card. The man tore what looked like a receipt off the machine, and stapled a piece of paper to it that was bright yellow. I couldn't recognize what was written on top, but Edward snatched it up and almost ran out of the door. What was wrong with him now? I looked over to Alice, and she was stifling a giggle. The sides of her mouth were twiching into smiles. She grabbed my hand, her other one holding 4 other bags.

" What was that all about?" I asked, bewildered.

" I'll tell you in the car," She said, now bursting into hysterics.

As we got into the Porsche, Edward was wearing a furious expression again.

* * *

**Yay! so that was super long and it took me all day long. so I hope you liked it. it wasn't a very exciting chapter, but the others will be very! Tune in next chapter to see what Edward was mad about! Funny stuff. I need 14 reviews in all to continue!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok! so I hope you like this chapter! It is my longest, coming in at 1,929 words! woot or even more cause I'm writing this.

Disclaimer- Its still not mine. All I own is the blonde haired guy and some of the ideas in here! all the rest go's to Stephenie Meyer! please dont sue me!

* * *

Chapter 4- Laugh Much?

* * *

Bella's P.O.V. 

Edward sat in the back, muttering unintelligible words. Alice was laughing so hard that Edward hit her in the back softly. She finally straightened up, but she was smiling very big still.

" What just happened?" I asked Alice again, getting aggrivated every second I didn't know. Edward's eyes widened in fear, and quickly put his hand over her mouth. Alice was trying very hard to say something. I made out a few words, but it didn't fit. Finally, Edward gave in and put his hands above his head.

" I surrender!" Edward said. Alice was laughing so hard as tryed to make out the words again between her giggles.

"That... haaha... Guy... is ahaha.." she began now falling over onto her side.

" Spit it out Alice!" I nearly yelled. This is so annoying I thought. What could be _this_ funny?

" The guy was gay!!!" My mouth formed an _'o'_ and I bursted out laughing. Alice threw back the receipt. The yellow slip of paper was hanging loosely from it staple, like it had been clenched very tightly. On the yellow piece of paper was a phone number. On the side it had the words " Call Me!" scrawled largely. I giggled loudly at Edward. His eyes were accusing all over Alice now. My sides began to hurt because I was laughing so hard, and I took in a deep breath.

" Your never going to live this down, will you?" Edward asked, sounding fearful. I grinned, and started an new fit of giggles. He took that as a yes and began again. " Ugh, you should have seen what he was thinking!" He shivered in displeasure and got me into a hug. I hugged him back, keeping my head on his shoulders.

" Sorry, but it was so funny!" I stifled down a few laughs, trying to keep an innocent face. Edward rolled his eyes, and looked over to Alice.

" Are we going to leave, or what? Charlie will be suspicious." he said, keeping his arms crossed over his chest.

" Okay, Okay. Lets go." Alice said. She turned the key in the ignition, and we left the store.

We finally reached the house. The lights were on, and I saw Charlie looking out of the blinds suspiciously. I acted like I didn't see him, and quickly glanced over my shoulder. Edward was ducking down on the floorboard so he couldn't be seen.

" See ya upstairs." I muttered, and closed the door. As I walked in the house Charlie sprang up from the couch, and I could see the suspicion.

"What took you so long?" Charlie demanded.

" Alice and I went shopping. We just got a few things."

"Okay. I ordered pizza already, so there's no need to cook." Charlie said. I felt a twinge of guilt, but I let it pass. It wasn't my fault Alice took so long in the store. I grinned at the memory of the store, and Charlie looked at me questioningly. I just shook my head, and ran upstairs. I started going through the motions of showering, brushing my hair, and all the other nessecities until Edward got back.

* * *

Edward P.O.V. 

On the ride home with Alice...

I started thinking about the store, and drifted back to the horrid memory.

_We finally reached the store called "W__eddings Galore!" I__ took Bella's hips and lifted her to the ground. Her eyes were still closed when I set my love down, because I was " Dazzling her" again. She finally opened them, and an awed looked spread across her face. It quickly faded into boredom. I heard many thoughts pass across me as we entered the store. '__Finally!__! Some good looking customers.' A low voice echoed in my head. ''What dresses should I buy? I really like this one because its __a p__retty color, but-' I quickly cut off the voices inside, and focused on my Bella. Her hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail, her eyes drooping every once in a while._

_I knew we would have to take her home soon. Alice was debating in her head of **all** the pro's and cons of the dresses. I put a conscious note in, telling myself never to come shopping with Alice. I let Bella lay on my shoulder,as she slowly began to fall asleep. She then looked up at the dresses, a mix of anger and confusion. Bella grabbed the price tag, and gasped loudly. Not this agan. I read Alice's thoughts for any sign of giving up shopping for the day. ' It's not going to happen Edward. She's just going to have to get used to me buying things for her. Alice started to smile, after looking at the next visions. She quickly blocked them, thinking about a blue silky dress on her. I scowled. She was blocking her visions._

_" Alice?" Bella asked. I held her a little more tightly, because there was worry in her voice. I kissed her hair, inhaling the sweet scent. It was mouthwatering, literally. I swiped my mouth and listened for Bella's voice again. _

_"Yes Bella?" she asked, still smiling. How annoying can she be?__ Patience, I told myself. It would happen sooner or later._

_"What do you think your doing?" Bella said__, pouting. Wow, she really did look cute when she did that._

_"I'm picking out my favorites. Some of these dresses are hideous! And I know what you're thinking ' These are too expensive.' Well, it's on sale so yo don't have to worry." _

_Bella looked defeated. She sank back down on the bench. At some point and time, Alice enetered the dressing room. She came out wearing the silky blue dress; the one she imagined on her. It fit her well, and I gave her a small thumbs up, too fast for humans to see._

_"So what do you think?" she asked Bella. Alice three- sixtyed around until Bella replied._

_"It's so beautiful! We should get it!" she said exuberantly. I smiled at her attempt to be exited. It wasn't so bad after all, even though Alice had visions that she liked to block out. I twirled a loose brown hair from Bella's hair. She was so pure, and sweet, and her blush! I loved the advantages of the blush. But the thirst came with the sc__arlet colored skin too. _

_Alice still was blocking out her visions. I tried to keep a straight face but it was hard. I tryed to distract myself with Bella. I looked at all her features closely. Bella's face, heart shaped turned towards me. I could see the envy in her deep brown eyes. She leaned in closer, turning her head slightly and closing her eyes. I leaned in to, and kissed her. She knotted her fingers in my hair, and I did to. It sent tingles down my spine for all the love she put into the kiss. __The excess venom was starting to fill my mouth. She pulled away, gasping for air. I knew I would have been too if I was human. She blushed red, and I smiled, pulling Bella onto my lap. My love was pleased with the no boundaries on that one._

_To my distaste, Alice pulled her off my lap. I got up resentfully, and followed her to the counter. The thought of the cashier were very clear for some odd reason. 'Wow that guy is so beautiful!' he thought. ' Maybe we can get together, and go out to the movie.' he thought. I grimaced, but kept my eyes away. He wondered if I was gay! That had gone farther than I should have let it. But he continued to think loudly. The man thought about me and him at the movies, sharing a kiss' I almost barfed, thearetically in my mouth. Alice. She knew this would happen. So this was her vision. I am so going to get her back with-_

_" Excuse me sir, is this all?" the merchant asked me. I decieded to not look at him again. I stared at the door, and replied," Yes." ' He seems a little weird today. Maybe I could loosten him up-'_

_I cut off all of his disgusting thoughts. only a few seconds had passed, but it felt like hours._

_"Ok, your total is... 7,890. Will you be paying cash, or credit?" he asked, still looking at me._

_' He's so beautiful!' Darn! I had to focus harder to drwon out his thoughts. Finally Alice was abput to speak up. But before she did, Alice gave me a warning. ' You owe me big time!' she thought. True. I'll get her something later._

_"Credit," Alice said, and gave the man her credit card, just as she pictured it in her head. ' Now she lets me see' I thought._

_" Thank you, have a nice day." He said. Alice was holding down a giggle. I was furious!__ ' I'm going to give him my phone number, just in case he might wan't to go out sometime.' he thought. I swiftly grabbed the receipt and almost blew my cover because I was walking out so fast. I got into the car. Ugh! Did he really think I was GAY? Bella enetered the Porsche now, looking confused. I started mumbling about how idiotic he was, letting only a few words be recognizable. _

I came out of my memory when Alice pulled into the driveway. I sighed, and looked over to Alice. I began to read her mind. ' _I think Emmett will be very pleased to hear about today...'_

" Excuse me?" I snapped at her. She began to roll her eyes, and then opened the door. Alice ran fast towards the door, but I was too quick. When she got inside, she was throwing her legs at me. Ow! That one hurt. I dropped her and she went to go tell Emmett. _Darn_, I thought. I heard Emmet burst into laughter. I felt a wave of hyserics rush through me. " Jasper! control your emotions!" I yelled.

I grabbed a white shirt, some washed out jeans, and brushed my hair throughly before leaving to Bella's house. It was getting dark, so I ran faster through the trees. When I got there Bella was already sleeping, and so was Charlie. I slipped my arms around her, and watched her sleep.

" Edward.." she said. I thought I woke her up because it was so clear. I smiled and whispered lowly," I'm here." I kissed he forehead, and watched her drift into a deeper sleep.

* * *

**So this is the longest chapter ever and I'm so tired. I wont even give you the " Review or else" thing. It would be appreciated if you do. I'm always checking my mail each day, and I see 16 new mssages, and theyre all review ore favorite story alerts im like yay! I better write the next chapter! So ttell me what your thoughts are about Edwards Pov, and if I should continue this story. Thanks!**

**- Kayla**


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I finally finished chapter 5! if there are any mistakes please tell me about them so I can change them. Enjoy! hah!aaa

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter 5- The Call 

I woke up in Edward's arms, feeling exuberant. I had slept through the morning until 1:00, although I still had the feeling that I needed more sleep. I turned over, seeing my personal angel. I kissed him on his nose playfully, and smiled.

" What was that? I only get a little peck on the nose?" He asked sarcastically.

" Yep, come and get me if you want more!" I teased. Edward raised one eyebrow, looking confused at my sudden change in character. I was suprised too. I grinned widely, and he started to get out of bed. I ran into the bathroom, and closed the door. I didn't hear any other movements coming from the bedroom. Had I hurt his feelings? I was beginning to get seconds thoughts. I walked back to the door and, slowly opened it. There was no one there! He left me! My heart sped faster and faster. I was frozen in place out of pure shock. A blurred figured came out and and grabbed me by my hips. We landed on the bed with a thud, and I started laughing, finally understanding.

" You scared me for a minute! Don't do that again!" I said shrilly, laughing. Edward was holding me tightly to his body, like an ice sculpture designed to fit my body.

" Of course not, love. Did I ever tell you I love you today?"Edward asked, his perfect face inches from myne.

" No, but it's always nice to hear." I said. My head was swirling from his smoldering eyes. That was so unfair. The color was almost black again, which meant hunting.

" I love you, forever, and ever." he whispered. .

" I'm just waiting for someone to pop out with a video camera sayin '_Gothcha!'"_ I said.

" Not going to happen, Bella." Edward stated. He grabbed me and put him above his body, like a small baby. ( if that doesn't make sense, please tell me)

" You still owe me a kiss, don't you?" Edward blew into my face, leaving me awed and dizzy. He let me down on his chest, still keeping hs icy arms on my hips. He leaned in for a kiss, moving his lips around my throat, to my chin, and finally reached my mouth. I put my hand on his cold face, and twisted toward his lips. We started to kiss until I heard the phone ring. I kept going, not a care in the world who it was. On the third ring, I decided I should get it. I put my index finger on his lips, and said as coherently as possible " Hold that thought." I ran down the stairs, and caught the phone on the last ring.

" Hello?" I asked breathelessly.

" The treaty is still in tact. Are you still human?" asked a husky voice.

" Yes, I--" The line was dead before I finished. _That was strange_ I thought. Jacob wince had called me and asked if I was still human... I had forgoten about him about him because of all the wedding plans. How could I have been so heartless? I almost started to cry, but then I remembered my promise. I snagged a tissue, and ran back up the stairs.

" Who was that?" Edward expression was concerned. I didn't want to say _his_ name in front of him, or I would probably start crying. But I would try.

" Jacob." I said, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. He brought me into a hug, although I knew he didn't care less about what Jacob thought, only if he hurt me.

" It's okay, Bella, it's okay." Edward said sympathetically. " What did he say?"

" He just asked if I was still human." I said while I buried my head in his shoulders, while the water works started to flow. I kicked myself internally. Darn.

He kept repeating things like ' It's okay' and 'Everything's going to be alright'. A phone vibrated in Edwards pocket, and he quickly took it out, checking the caller I.D.

" Alice, what's wrong?" He asked. My heart sped rapidly, and Edward held me closer.

" Fine Alice." he said, and I could detect the acid in his voice. My love closed the phone, and turned to me sheepishly.

" Bella, you will need to go to my house so you can get some wedding things done again." Again! Tommorow was going to be a long day.

" Okay, I'm going to call Charlie and tell him." I said reluctantly.

"Wait." Edward said. I stopped in my tracks and turned. He kissed me on the cheek, quickly and turned to go out of the window.

" What? That's all?" I quoted.

" See ya later Bells." He said sarcastically, and laughed. He was out of sight in a blink of an eye. I smiled, and walked down the stairs.

* * *

**_I know that was short, but I am going to post the nxt one tonight, or tommorow. Sorry it was boring, if you think so. The next ones are really good, like I said in the update! Reviews?_**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I wrote this a month ago, and so I tried to make it fit with chapter 5. Please think of this: Bella had been pondering more about how she hadn't gone to La Push in a while, so she forgot all about the wedding that was coming up. Alice is the wedding planner, and didn't wan't Bella to get any worry lines or zits, so she didn't tell her.. ( lol) so, now at the Cullens, she told her and now she is freaking out while Edward went hunting. Sorry I know its kinda confusing. Well, Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer- I dont own anything!

* * *

Chapter 6- Impatient

* * *

The next day... 

It was only one week until the wedding, and my stomache was a twisting and turning, with nervous reck written all over it. I was with Alice, looking for a way to occupy myself until Edward arrived. Hunting took to long, and although I knew it was essential for my survival, the nagging ticking noise of the clock still kept me intent on worrying be on booming. Jacob hadn't called again, and I was more then worried. Sam, Quil, Embry, just everyone seemed to be avoiding me these days. Distressed, I sat down and looked up at the beautiful chandeleir; above the table that the Cullens never used. The last time I sat in this table, it was when I forced a vote on my mortality to the my family; in which Edward didn't approve...

" Bella?"

"In here Alice!"

A breeze swept through my hair, and Alice was behind me.  
" Hey Bella, I didn't know you were down here...So what do you think, pink, or white lace for the chapel's windows?" Alice asked, sounding just as distressed as I was.

"Um... whichever you think". I said unthinkingly, looking up at the expensive fabrics Alice showed me.  
"Alice! Gosh do you have to pick the MOST expensive fabric there is?" I grabbed the price tag before she could react, and almost screamed. "$200 for a curtain!!!! Alice this is way too pricey!" I boomed, as angered flushed my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'll take it back.." she said, sounding depressed.

Ugh the guilt card, again. " No, no, Alice, these are beautiful, I'm sorry." Upsetting Alice was just what I needed, and her eyes were filled with sorrow, so I tried to sound excited. "I like the pink curtains, it's so floral!" I said, although I knew the fakeness in my voice and eyes were a dead give away. Unsuprisingly, she didn't buy it for one second.

" Bella, I know weddings aren't on the top of your " to-do list", but I'm already having so much fun. Please, please don't be mad when I get something for JUST two-hundred dollars." Just? What a disaster.

" I'm sorry, I guess it's just getting so close to the wedding, that it feels like everything is more... emotional than it already is." I sort of lied on the last part, but it was for her own good she didn't know the truth behind the lie.

"That's O.K Bella. I'll be upstairs if you need me." she said sympathetically. Alice zoomed out of the dining room, before I could read her face. Edward, Edward,Edward, it is taking forever!

"Hey." Edward's voice filled my ears and I spun around. His topaz eyes made my heart flutter, and I knew he had heard it.  
"Did I scare you?" he chuckled.

"Edward! Hey I missed you so much! You took so long!" I chimed.

"Shhh keep it down Bella, or Alice might think I'm kidnapping you." he laughed.

" Ya, she would know." I said, joining the laughter.

I stood up on my toes and kissed him, and his cold hard lips and sweet scent welcomed me like an old friend.  
" I love you Edward." His eyes were soft, and he smiled my favorite, crooked smile.

" I love you too. So are you ready to go tell Charlie about the wedding?" he asked, and horror struck me from every angle.

I had totally forgot. " Just what I want to do today. Thank you so much for bringing it up." I said sarcastically, and rolled my eyes.

" I hope Charlie doesen't shoot me, or I will have to explain to him how I'm bullet-proof." he joked, and started twirling my hair in his finger." So is Alice bothering you to the core yet?" he asked.

" Oh, be nice. Just a little bit of bothering. The real thing that was bothering me was staying here waiting for you"  
He laughed lightly, and grabbed me into a tight hug. Edward pulled my head in a swift movement, looking into my eyes. My bones turned spongey, and I was suddenly lightheaded.

" Breath, Bella." I inhaled deeply, breaking the gaze while doing so. He bent his head gently into my hair, and kissed the top of my forehead.

"Come, on, lets get this over with."I said solemely, my expression probably easy to read. " Don't worry Bella, everything is going to be just fine." His velvet voice was almost believable.

* * *

**Ok so I went ahead and posted 2 chapters because the other 1 really wasn't good enough, and it was short. so I hope you enjoyed both chapters! Be patient for the next one! Update: I might discontinue this story, so if you want me to please review saying yes. if not, please say no. idk, maybe its because no one likes my chapters, or maybe its because I'm PMSing. sorry I know everything is lovy dovey but the rest of the chapters are action packed!**

**I need reviews, preferably a lot before I continue. ( Edward Cullen would want you to)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys hope you like this section ( really short I know) but I just want enough review to beat my friend who has 129 reviews! whoever loses has to go goth for 2 days. so I cant lose this. lol please review!**

* * *

Chapter 7- Revelations 

Edward swept me off my feet, and then ran to the shiny Volvo in the driveway. He opened the door, worryless. I wore a straight face thorughout the ride, trying to keep my eyes on the window. Which was nearly impossible, considering that he stared at me about 3/4 of the way to my old home. I wondered how Charlie would react, and pictures ran through my mind of his face going pale, and the blood draining from his face. Knowing Charlie, he would probably have a heart attack like Harry Clearwater, and I knew I had to put it as softly as possible. I shook the thought out of my mind, and thought about my other family. And Rene, oh Rene. She would freak! They would both try to convince me to wait a while, and mariage is to big of a commitment for an eighteen- year old girl. " We're here." he said. A confused expression spread across his face, and then worry.

" What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

I hesitated, and then sighed. Better out then in. " I'm just thinking about how Charlie and Rene will react..."

Suprisingly, he laughed, and was opening my door before I could turn. He picked me up carefully, as if I was a rag doll, very light, and then set me down on the ground. He kissed me for just a moment, and then pulled away more fast than I wanted him to.  
" It's going to be O.K. Charlie is in a good mood today too. He misses you a lot."

"He does? Hmph"

Edward took my hand, and dragged me toward the door. I opened it, and Charlie was sitting on the couch watching the game.

"Hey Charlie, its me!"

" Bella?"

" Yep, I'm here" I said poltiely.

Charlie got up from the couch, and turned to get up from the game.  
"Hello, Charlie. Bella and I just wanted to stop by." Edward said. Charlie shook his hand firmly, probably trying to break it. As if _that_ was ever going to happen.

"Hey Bells. What have you been up to lately?" Charlie asked, curious still on what I was doing here. I hadn't visited in a while, so he had a right to be suspicious.

" Same old, same old. Hey Charlie, can I talk to you for a minute?" I said, and my stomach flip flopped until I felt queasy.

" Sure, what do you wan't to talk about?" he asked hesitantly.

" You might wan't to sit down for this one." Charlie took a seat and put the T.V on mute.

" Charlie, Edward and I have been together for two years now and going on three. And so..." I hesitated, and waited for the words to come out, and the lump in my throat to go away. " We're getting married." I choked out the last words, rushing them out of my mouth as if it were toxic.  
Charlie's face went white just like I had visoned before. Must of pulled an Alice today. He stared into space, stunned, and looked like a deer that was about to be hit by the headlights of a car.

" What? What did you say Bella?" he asked, eyes still into space, with the same, white face almost as pale as Edward's. I thought about lying so he would go back to his game, or maybe-

" Bella and I are getting married this week." Edward said, his voice smooth and delicate towards Charlie, probably reading his thoughts carefully. I was stunned. I'de have to thank him for that later. Charlie still look confused, and anger flushed his cheeks and his hands quivered. If I would have known better, I would of thought he was turning into a werewolf.

"What!!!!" Charlie erupted." Get the hell out of my house now! Get out Edward! You got my daughter pregnant you no good piece of shit!" He yelled, his voice echoing against the walls. My mouth dropped down in shock, and my eyes looked apoligetic towards Edward. Edward quickly stepped away from my Charlie and into the small kitchen. What the heck! I was so confused. Charlie never cussed unless he was really pissed off. Oh god.

_To be continued..._

* * *

So did you like it? review review review please! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I am sorry I haven't updated in 2 or 3 days but I am swamped because of all the stuff for school. I should to be able to write more, but winter break is over now ( Not to worry! When I have a sleepover at my friends, we will write like crazy! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or prompt for my fanfiction, all I own is my boyfriend! - ) lol jk

* * *

Chapter 10- Something about Charlie...

_"What!!!!" Charlie erupted." Get the hell out of my house now! Get out Edward now! You got my daughter pregnant you no good piece of shit!" He yelled, his voice echoing against the walls_.

" Sir, your daughter is--

"Dont you dare tell me what my daughter is or isn't! I said GET OUT!" Charlie stomped his feet at Edward.

I was frozen yet again, my body as limp a string. I tried to stand a little steadier, but it wasnt working. My body was made out of Jello, threatening to crumple any second now. I gathered as much strength as I could muster, and spoke quietly.

" Dad I'm not pregnant!" I could feel my teenage hormones kicking in. Finally I could walk again, and I quickly jogged over to a fuming Charlie. This was worse than I had expected. His face was no longer white; It was a deep shade of crimson. He started to grit his teeth, but he stopped immediatly. Charlie started to grin slowly, keeping his eyes on me. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. I glanced over at Edward, but it looked like he, too, was stumped.

"Hahaha! Jokes over kids, now what did you want to tell me?" Charlie laughed, half hysterically, half frightened. He thought this was a joke!??

" Dad are you okay?"

My body shook with the image of once terrifying Charlie. I wondered what was going to happen next. I knew Charlie must of had a worser day than he had mentioned before in his thought, because neither of us saw this one coming. It seemed like he had just snapped. I couldn't bear it any longer; I had to tell Charlie again and step out of my own personal, comfort bubble. I unwillingly started to take a step, but Edward spoke up, saving me once again.

" Charlie, Mr. Swan, are you feeling alright?" Edward asked, although it seemed like he already knew the answer.

He shot a glance at my eyes in reasurrance, and hopefully, Charlie wouldn't bring his gun out. As we looked at each other in a moment of silence, a large thud hit the wooden floor. My head turned slowly, and I gasped loudly, my eyes wide and fearful. I quickly ran over to Charlie; who was now face down on the floorboard.

Giving him a nudge, I yelled," Charlie!" at his ears.

Nothing came at this point. All the silence in the house dawned on me, and I turned my head sharply to Edward for support.

" Edward is he dead? Did he knock himself out?! What happened?" I asked frantically. Edward's face was a hard mask of shock, and it twisted into concern once he met my eyes.

" No Bella, he is simply unconcious. We need to get him on the couch; he's going to wake up very soon."

Edward grabbed Charlie off the floor easily and slung him on the couch gently. He then checked for injuries, I assumed, and felt around his head. Charlie's face was white, and with an expression between misery and shock. I couldn't see him like this; for some reason it had given me goosebumps up my arm.

"I'll get the ice pack." I said, dazed. The horror was closing in on me. My dad didn't accept our marriage._ "No, he want to except our marriage."_ The little voice in my head said feebly.

It all felt like a horrible nightmare. I wanted to wake up and be in Edward's arms once more, feeling safe and sound without a worry in the world. I knew it was childish, but just to make sure, I pinched myself hard on the hand. Ow! I thought. Nope, this must be real.

* * *

**I knew it was short, but when I go over for a sleep over to lazy gal's house, I will start writing much more for all the brilliant ideas we cooked up. I really need reviews guys, I have 1 week until my deadline is for the bet my friend made. I dont ant to go goth! so please help me out! I will post several new chapters, and of course the drama with the wedding is coming up! so I am excited to write you 2 more fluff chapters, and then finally hit ime with the adventure! review!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I lost the bet! And it sucked! Goth for a prep just doesn't fit! seriously.. lol well thank you guys for trying to help me! I'm completely guilty of not updating I'm so sorry! I worte an extra long chapter just for you guys, though so, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or books. All belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

I swiftly went to the freezer, and opened the hatch. It welcomed me with a fishy smell, leaving my noes wrinkled in distaste. I scanned the rows for a blue ice pack I had used so many times before. Finally I found it, just before hearing a soft moan coming from the other room. I jogged towards the couch, holding out the ice pack just in case it dripped. I saw Charlie's eyes flutter open as I put the ice pack on his head.

"Ahhh thats cold Bells!" Charlie whined, while snatching the ice pack out of my hand and onto the floor. Edward reached down in a movement so quick, that it was just an array of colors whooshing past me. I could almost feel the tension growing in the air as the silence awept over us. Maybe he wouldn't be too harsh...

" So what happened again?" Charlie asked, keeping his feeble eyes narrowed towards Edward. A rush of guilt went through me, and I went to go grab his hand. Edward looked calm, a hard mask plastered on his godly body. His velvet voice entered the room, sending my heart fluttering.

" Bella and I are getting married."

Charlie's eyes widened this time, in which snapped shut with a frown on his face instantly. I could tell he was fighting back the pain, either from his throbbing head or because of the words Edward spoke. I tried to go and comfort Charlie, but he just held up a hand.

" So it's not a joke?" Charlie asked tentatively. He started to fiddle with his hands, focusing intently on them as if they were a precious gem stone. I could almost see a small grin on his face, but I wasn't sure. Edward spoke up again, leaving my hand dangling on my side. He went over to Charlie and nodded his head. I could see his eyes, pensieving his way through his mind.

" No Charlie, we are very serious about this. May I please have your daughter's hand in matrimony?" Edward asked, staring into his eyes, with smothering topaz. I could see the softness in his lips which were now a solid line straight across his face. Edward's eyebrows were pulled into concentration and patience, surounded by his pale white face. He could so easily distract me, escpecially when he was talking about marrying me. I felt kept and loved. I smiled warmly in his way, in which he returned with a crooked smile that made my heart melt.

"Yes. And, Edward, if you ever hurt my little girl ever again, you'll be dead before you say ' _Sorry_'. Understand?" Charlie raised an eyebrow, and looked back at me.

" Thank you daddy!" I threw my arms around Charlie into a tight hug. He awkwardly began to pat my back, and pried me off of him.

"Sorry..." I said.

"Sir, I will never hurt your daughter again like that, I sware to you for as long as I live." Edward and I both cringed at the awful time period without each other. He sounded very confident and true. I believed him too.

* * *

(I thought about stopping here but this was a silly chapter, so I'm going on!)

" Edward, you may marry my daughter," Charlie said sincerely. " But I am walking her down the isle. We threw smiles at each other, and an awkward silence spread over us. I looked up at Edward, and he held my gaze for what seemed like forvever.

" Well...," Charlie started. " You better call Renee, Bella. I'm going to watch the game." He walked back over to the couch and sat down shaking his head back and forth mechanically. I remembered one more thing that was just as horrible as telling him about the wedding. I had to move out.

" Dad, theres one more thing..." I started. Charlie turned the T.V on mute and looked over his shoulder questioningly. The lump in my throat was back in place. I swallowed it and took a deep breath.

" I'mmovingout." I stated in a rush. I relaxed slightly opening one eye that had been shut tightly. Edward looked at me in disbeleif, his mouth wide open in shock while Charlie's face looked understanding. It was like everything was reversed in an instant. I closed my eyes and opened them slowly to see if I wasn't seeing things.

" I understand. Where are you moving? Into the Cullens' house?" Charlie's answer surprised me even more than his expression. I went over to Edward across the kitchen, closing the distance between us. His icy palm gave me a small squeeze. I knew this was in agreement. I smiled inwardly at the long nights and days with him.

" Yes." I said. It sounded more like pleading.

"Remember that death threat of mine Edward. Shouldn't you be packing Bella?" Charlie said. His lips were pulled in to a small smile, but it didn't touch his eyes. I was going to miss him a lot. I knew this was an acceptance, and I went upstairs silently pondering all of the thing was going to miss. The late nights when Edward crawled through my window. The rocking chair he held me closely on. The bed I slept in his arms with. The closet Edward hid in when Charlie decieded to check on me. The pale blue walls of my childhood memories. _Ya_, I thought. _I'm going to miss this._

_

* * *

_

**So the next chapter is so funny! Well ya'll know the drill now! review! Any suggestions? Well REVIEW! Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

Hey guys I have been really busy! sorry. I had midterms and I have been sick, so it has been really hard! I wrote this chapter as the next to last fluff chapter before the wedding. ahhh!!! I know! that was where the preface comes in! welllllllll don't worry! I already wrote it so Ill post soon!**

* * *

Chapter 10- An Unexpected Visitor ( Duhn Duhn dunnnnnnn)

* * *

I got packed quickly, barely noticing what I was stuffing in my large blue suitcase. When my eyes diverted to the other side of the closet, I noticed a big black trash bag in the form of a radio. Under it I knew were all of the blue things I used to wear before Edward left. I cringed at the thought. It brought back visions of the horrible dreams at night, the pain that I had to endure when the gaping hole in my stomach started to rip. I shook my head mechanically, trying to vanish the thoughts. I grabbed the bag quickly, and threw it over my shoulder. 

Finally I could see the royal blue shirt that had been wrinkled over the days. I remembered how I had worn it on our first '_date_'. I smiled at the memory, thinking of how simple things were back when I was 17, or before James and Victoria came along. I snatched the blue shirt up and threw it in the suitcase hastily, and scanned the closet. It was all empty, so I went over to the middle of the bedroom to inspect the rest.

There was nothing except the old computer, the rocking chair, and the bed. Satisfied, I went to go look out of the window, to see if the locks were on it. Outside, there was a small black car, old and faded running right in the driveway. I cautiously stepped back and closed the blinds. Quickly, I called Allice on my phone, and she picked up on te first ring.

" Hey Bella, are you ready to come over to your new house?" she asked excitedly.

" Yes... Alice there is a black car outside..." I stuttured. She instantly shushed me, and ushered me to go into the bathroom. Confused, I stumbled towards it and pushed the door closed.

" Ok you have to be quiet about this or Edward will freak. I had a vision and it was- Oh! I got to go Bella, Edward is coming upstairs in 3,2, 1- bye!" she yelled into the phone. I heard the phoneline die. A small knock on the door startled me, and I jumped up to open the door. I half expected it to be a man with a knife. No dice.

" Is everything okay?" Edward asked curiously, widening the door. I grabbed his hand absentmindedly, and calmed myself before speaking.

" Yes, I just saw...," I searched for something to say. What did I see? " ...A zit! Yes, a very big one... but its gone now." I lied, trying to keep a straight face. He rolled his eyes, grabbed my blue suitcase, and we were off. As we got to the break in the trees, I saw the beautiful white house standing, with a hyperactive Alice on the porch. I laughed at her, and she came vampire speed towards me.

" Welcome to the family, Bella!" Alice yelled. I was finally here, finally going to live with my new family. She grabbed me into a small hug, and her eyes widened in excitement. They danced with pure enjoyment. She started to grin, and my eyebrows raised.

" Yay! Makeovers everyday!"

Before I could argue, I was pulled into a tight bear hug. I instantly knew who it was and tried to speak.

"Emmett... can't... Breath.." I choked. A booming laughter filled my ears, and I was vibrating against his body. My feet at some point left the ground, as soon as I felt the air between my flip-flops. He set me down, and started mimicking Alice, jumping up and down clapping his hands together like a maniac.

" Oh yay Bella! Makeovers! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Emmett said in a squeaky voice. It almost sounded like her, until I heard him yell.

" Help me!!!!!! Bella...Edward... HELP!!!" Emmett was wrestling Alice off his back, slinging her around like a rag doll. Alice had her feet tucked around him, with her teeth clenched together. She was smiling, I realized, and started to laugh. Alice looked so small against Emmett's muscaular body. Finally, Emmett started to lean back, and Alice immediately jumped off.

"Emmett!" she whined. " You almost ruined my new shoes!" She yelled.

Edward laughed, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard in my life. Edward scooped me up bridal style, and ran to the front door. He grinned so big, I thought it would hurt. I opened the door, and heard a crowd of cheering people.

" Welcome home!" Everyone screamed. I started to cry tears of joy. I smiled, and buried my face into Edward's chest. He set me down and pulled his arms around me.

" Bella, it is so nice to have you here!" Esme's motherly voice sang. I turned around and gave her a hug. Rosalie's beautiful blonde hair swirled out from her, fanning my face with a sweet scent. She was so miraculous, it hurt to look at her. She smiled at me, suprisingly, and went to go sit on the couch.

" Thank you, this was so nice of you guys." I replied.

"We had better get you unpacked." Edward said, moving his bronze hair out of his face.

"Ok."

Edward and I walked upstairs, and towards his room. He held the door open for me gentlemenaly, and helped me unpack the things in a newly bui;t closet, courtesy of Alice. It was larger than my room at Charlie's. I walked in ( It's a walk in closet) the closet, amazed.

* * *

It took us over 2 hours by the time we were finished. I was so exhausted, Edward had to splash water over my face to get me up from sleeping on the clothes.

"Bella, you should go to bed..." Edward said tentatively. He looked concerned.

"No, thats okay, were done anyways. Can you find my college applications in my other bag?" I asked, and his face brightened the whole room.

" Sure. You finally see it my way?" Edward asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes, and he went to look through my bags. _Ding-Dong! _I heard a knock on the door.

"I got it." I yelled over my shoulder as I rushed down the stairs.

I walked to the door, and opened it slowly. My eyes widened, and my mouth pulled into a grin.

"Oh Edward!!! Someones here for you!!" I yelled.

Edward walked down the stairs slowly, slightly confused. Oh, he was going to kill me for this.

* * *

AHH! CLIFFIE! Sorry guys it was the perfect opportunity. Review! when I get 15 reviews and I will continue! who do you think it is? 


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Wow everyone great job I finally got some new people to review! Yay! Sorry I didn't know it was going to take so long! I thought this would be a funnier chapter, but I am not very good at joking so tell me if you had a laugh or a smile or just whatever. ) DEDICATED TO LuvEdwardC! Check out her stories they are awesome! 

Enjoy!

Chapter 11- You are my Sunshine!

* * *

Previous Chapter: I walked to the door, and opened it slowly. my eyes widened to, and my mouth pulled into a grin. "Oh edward!!! Someones here for you!!" I yelled. Edward walked down the stairs slightly confused. Oh he was going to kill me for this.

* * *

A blonde haired man was standing in the doorway, otherwise recognized as the clerksman at Weddings Galore!. He had a a white shirt on, opened out so low, that there was only one button left. 

I giggled loudly, but managed to make it sound like a cough. He had a red box of chocolates and red roses! I counted silently in my head. A dozen roses! I heard a laugh from behind me. I turned sharply, and there was Alice, with a video camera. My mouth parted slightly, and turned into a wide grin.

"Hello," He attempted to say in a manly voice. "Edward...is he here?" he asked slyley. My grin widened and I choked back a laugh.

I coughed it down forcing it to my stomach. "Excuse me!"

"Of course well come in!" I said an octave too high. I hope Edward didn't hear it. Edward was finally all the way down the stairs, looking questioningly at me.

"Whats wrong?" Edward said slowly, pulling his eyebrows into a furrowed line.

The wind blew in fromt the opened door, and Edward snapped his head in the direction. His jaw dropped, and his eyes widened in shock.

" Hey, Edward..." he attempted to purr in a seductive voice. I heard repressed cackles from Emmett I was sure, and a high pitched squeal from Alice. As I looked back no one was there that i could see.Finally, I spotted Rosalie's long curls that were sprawled against the floor, shaking violently.

"Emmett, stop laughing, your going to give us away!" she said icily in a whisper. I turned back to find Edward backing away from the merchant, who was walking towards him slowly but steadily.

"Sir I'm sorry, but I'm not ga- AH!" Edward had trip over the coffee table attempting for an escape route. I started to laugh hysterically. _Now_ look who's the clumsy one, I thought as my sides started to ache. He shattered the glass, and all of us heard an irritated scream from upstairs.

" That better not be our new table!" Esme yelled. I waited, but no one came downstairs. I shrugged it off, and turned my body back again.

By now the salesguy had reached Edward, but stopped halfway in midstride. He simply put his finger out and notioned for him to come, wagging his finger. My feet were frozen in place, in complete awe of the man. I was speechless. I felt a wave of... jealousy?

Edward's face was structured into a furious and irritated manner. I seized the oppurtunity, putting my left arm into a wave, wiggling my fingers. I meant it to indicate there was nothing I could do, but it came out teasingly. I sheepishly grinned.

"I know you want me." he said with a small pout. I grimaced. This was getting a_ little_ out of hand.

" Please remove yourself from this house now, or I will." Edward said sternly. It looked as if he were struggling between two sides. One: start yelling at him until he never came back, or two, be a gentleman and kindly ask him to leave. His descion: both. I wanted to help Edward, to say to the blonde that he needed to back off. But I couldnt for some odd reason. So instead I decieded I would make this the best video of all time. Or at least in my new family's house.

"What's your name?" I asked timidly. Edward turned to me bewildered. Another pair of eyes flickered on me. They were hazel, with small yellow lines in the middle. Very pretty, I had to admit, but never as beautiful as Edward's topaz ones. The man in front of me now was smiling freakily and I stepped back mechanically.

" My name is Elliot Wesley." Elliot said. My body shook foward as I lunged in to another fit os giggles. _Elliot?! _I doubled back in laughter at my own thoughts. But, I immediately stopped laughing when Edward walked over to Elliot, who was looking at me as if I were some sort of freak.

The warmth in my cheeks burned as I tried to breath and laugh at the same time. It mostly sounded like I was choking on a disgusting piece of food. I managed to stop and looked up to see the next scene of action.

"Get out!" Edward yelled as fury rang in my body also. An imaginary lightbulb flicked over my head. Jasper. I saw him from the black leather sofa, and he winked at me with a moviestar smile on his face. I flushed momentairly.

" Ok, lets both go to the movies and get out of here! Maybe we can get even manicures and pedicures!" he squealed, stuck in his own fantasy world from the expression on his face. A small growl erupted from his chest, and he strided toward_ Elliot,_ and pushed him towards the door.

"Ooo, feisty!" (Authors Note: I don't know how you spell it!) Elliot said exuberantly. Finally Edward had gotten him to the door with not much struggle. He looked back at me pleadingly, to help him I was guessing. I slowly walked foward, but he whispered "_Nevermind."_ before I took another step. Edward put his snow white arm out pinting a finger that lead out of the door.

"Go. Please.." Edward said in a a faint whisper, but I could detect the cutting edge in his voice. I could see his his teeth clenched through his mouth. Elliot left with a smug look on his face, and closed the door.

"Whew, glad thats over." Edward stated sternly. He walked over to me but stopped mid stride, glancing at the door with frightened eyes.

"Oh. No."

A man's voice started to sing a song that probably everyone in the American language knew. It was normally a cute song, sung on Valentines day's, anniversary's, or children's plays. ( performances). The song I recognized was "You are my Sunshine." Elliot started to sing in a low, flat voice that sounded horrible to my ears. But I couldn't look away from the door that the sound was coming from.

"You are my sunshine... my onlyyyy sun.. shine! You make me ha... ppy! When sky's are gra..yyy!" I fell on the floor, rolling on my side to control the laughter tumbling out of me. ( Author's Note: If you would like to hear what I heard in my thoughts, follow the link on my page. )

I couldn't hear any more over my hysterical snickers.

* * *

Three Hours Later...

* * *

"Finally!" Edward's exasperated voice filled my ears. I jumped back frightened by his sudden apperance. They had welded the door shut and closed all of the blinds to prevent Elliot from getting in. Carlisle had insisted that we didn't call the police and that we set our boundaries around the house. Edward agreed reluctantly, and the others whined that the movie wasn't going to be as good. They got over it quickly, and were back to the normal selves. Well, most of them. 

" I was getting a little worried, there! I missed you." I said as I snuggled against his marble chest. Edward snaked his arms around me pulling me closer.

"Me too, Bella, me too," Edward said tiredly. He kissed my hollow neck and all the way up to my cheekbone. I felt my heart beat out of my chest, thumping hard against it. I felt hollow. I hadn't eaten after lunch, and I was famished. I didn't mention it though because I was very content at where I was. " Bella?" he asked questioningly.

"Hmm?" I said half asleep.

" I want to show you something tommorow. If you don't have anything planned, that is.." I lifted my head and entered the gaze of his smoldering topaz eyes. I shook my head robotically, trying to stop my thoughts from seperating. I regained my composure and sat up/

"Of course, Edward. I would love to go. Anywhere you are, I would want to be."

At that, he pulled me back down gently onto the soft bed, and covered me with the crimson sheets of Edward's bed.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." I whispered.

I clung myself closer, and fell asleep to the beautiful voice of an angel humming my lullaby.

* * *

Done! Ok! Sorry it took so long! Well, not really because I got my 15 review a day ago! It took ya'll forever! And thats okay! Please review I would like to have at least 10. Thanks! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I was grounded for one whole week from the Internet for not cleaning my room. I am so sorry. I wrote my new longest chapter and this is only part 1. I hope you all like it, and review because it means a lot to me. I won't even put an amount you have to meet for the next chapter. Oh ya there will be a new poll up soon, so check it out and all the stuff. Thanks! WELLL, Here it is!**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own anything! I wish...

* * *

Edward's P.O.V- At night in Chapter 11

* * *

When Bella finally drifted off to sleep, I caressed her limp hand. A fragile hand, but it had held onto my dead heart stronger than any other force. She shifted slightly, and her mahogany hair cascaded down to her shoulders. 

The warmth of her body was crashed against me, I noticed, but didn't mind at the least. I held her extended arms that were on my shoulders, and successfully pried them off to a more comfortable position. Bella breathed into my chest feverishly, taking a few moments before exhaling again.

Nowadays it was harder to resist the caution lines I had set. Considering many things like her warm lips and soft skin would turn to a hard granite-like stone with no warmth whatsoever. I knew the change was yet to come soon with five days until the wedding.

_Five days, _I thought to myself with a smile. _Five days, and she would be mine forever. I could hold her in my arms forever, like this._ But the consequences came with it, also. I heard a small groan from Bella who was muttering something incoherently. And that's when the talking started. Her speech was muffled against my shirt, and although I wanted to hear her clearly, I didn't want to accidentally wake her up.

"Edward please.. just one more kiss..."she pleaded as her hands gripped my shirt.

I felt my heart swell again as she said my name, and her pleading voice that I found very seductive.I smiled and shook my head at my own thoughts. I pressed my lips slowly onto her head, sniffing in the scent of the sweetest blood. The venom started to gradually work its way up to my mouth. It was tasteless of course, but it always hindered Bella and I in some way. I closed my eyes, wishing I could sleep too, and dream with her. Dream about Bella and I kissing, holding each others hands. It just meant another eight hours of spending time with Bella.

_How heavenly that would be, _I thought. I speculated her full pink lips, that had been slung up after her head bobbed around. I wanted to kiss her without being careful, or tedious. No worries at all over our heads.

"Get me the... toast...Edward we need it... for our chickens.. " I was about to start laughing when I heard booming chuckles from the other side of the door. Which made me almost jump out of my skin. I shook my head robotically, knowing Emmett was laughing at Bella.

"Emmett be quiet! You will wake Bella up!" I whispered to my childish brother, to fast for humans to hear. I listened to Emmet's thoughts, waiting for him to think of a reply in his mind.

_'Well it's not my fault Bella is so funny when she sleeps! I was really curious because I have never heard her talk when she's dreaming! You're the only one!'_

_"Get going Emmett! Before I make you!" I whispered._ I was extremely frustrated at the fact that they were eavesdropping.

_'Oh is that a threat? I'll take you up on that one then because everyone else is listening in too!' Emmett thought._ My jaw had dropped. My whole family was hearing everything that came out of Bella's mouth. Lovely.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V- Chapter 12- Stars and Skies Above 

I woke up to an unfamiliar place. If I didn't know any better, I would of thought I was still dreaming. But the clarity of the room was too intense. I did not feel alone; I was too comfortable. I felt cold arms shift around one of my shoulders.I felt different feelings at the same time, somewhere along the lines of a hangover and a lazy cat like person. Oh joy. I sat up slowly pushing the crimson sheets up and raised my arms to stretch.

I glanced over my shoulder and found the digital clock, which now read 11:00 in bright red, neon numbers. I shot up like lightning, but as soon as my feet hit the floor, I started to tumble downward. The same white hands grabbed me by the arms, and I was jerked back up. Cold sweat was coming from my body. It was far too early for this. I turned slowly this time, not wanting to injure myself.

"Good morning, love." Edward said with a smirk. I started to pout my lips. He wasn't going to play fair today? _Fine, _I thought. I smiled evilly.

"Good morning, SUNSHINE!" I yelled. Edward grimaced, but laughed it off.

"Let us not bring up that horrid memory, please." He begged.

"OK, OK. I won't anymore today." I stated truthfully. I gave him a quick kiss and ran to go take a shower.

* * *

When I was finally out of the shower and I blow dried my hair, I found Alice jumping up and down with a shopping bag. 

"Hey Bella! How are you? It is hotter than usual out and nothing in your closet suits the weather, so I bought some things." She said in a rush, with a smile plastered on her perfect marble face.

I started to wonder just how the weather was. I jogged to the window which was now agate. It was positively beautiful. The grey skies I had seen and grown accustomed to so many times was now a bright blue. Little white clouds scattered everywhere in different shapes. I grinned, and turned back to Alice.

"Thanks Alice!"

I snagged the bag and went to change again. When I opened the bag, I closed my eyes and pulled out something very small. The fabric was very expensive, I could tell from the subtle sleeves. I opened one of my eyes, and saw a blue empire top, with small crystals hanging on the bottom. It was extremely beautiful, nothing too over the top.

Next were some extremely skimpy shorts. Very unpreferable for my taste. They were blue-jeaned ones, with matching rhinestones from the top. I shook the bag to check if there was anything left. It was still light but I felt something hit the other side of the bag. I pulled it open once more, and saw black flip flops.

I put everything on quickly, feeling very impatient with myself. Stupid human speed. I glimpsed at the mirror and gasped. The clothes were well fitted against my waist line, which gave me curves I had never noticed. I swiftly seized the green hairbrush and ran it through my hair. It was luckily cooperated, and looked pretty good. I heard a screech, and Alice again was in front of the door.

"Don't move yet! It's time to give Barbie Bella a makeover!"

Alice was immensely excited for whatever we were doing today because she worked at a faster pace then normal. I sighed a few times, grimacing as she loaded my skin with eyeshadow and painted my eyelashes with mascara.

* * *

45 MINUTES LATER...

* * *

"All done Bella! You look so pretty!" 

I blushed, and looked down. I hoped Edward would think so too.

As soon as I thought of him, he came in. I glanced up at Edward who was wearing jeans again and a plain black t-shirt. He looked amazing. Unreal, but somehow here standing in the doorway. His white hand cupped over his mouth, and his eyes widened in amazement.

"Bella, you look... so beautiful." Edward said, and he closed his eyes for a second.

Then he pulled me into a kiss, with so much passion, I almost fainted. Our lips move simultaneously, keeping a steady pace. His tongue traced my bottom lip which made it quiver, but I didn't pull back.

Instead, I pulled myself closer to him, catching a quick breathe. His lips were sweeter than any dessert or candy in the world. The rush of the kiss made my heart race, and heat my whole body. I grabbed his black shirt, and yanked him towards me. But he drew back, trying to catch his breathe also. Not that he needed it.

"Wow." I breathed, astonished.

I burned the moment in my memory, making sure all the details were in tact.

"Sorry Bella, but how many times do I have to say it? Your testing my self control..." Edward stammered, his eyes fixed on my eyes. I smiled at his statement, and made up a witty reply in my head.

" Your testing mine too, Edward Remember that." I smirked. But my stomach growled, which wiped it right off my face. What in the world was I going to eat?

"It's okay Bella I got you some cereal to eat!" A voiced chimed.

Edward grabbed my hand and I went down the stairs in my new clothes, feeling naked with the wind blowing against my legs. I heard a low whistle from Emmett, I reasoned. I felt a rush of hotness go up to my cheeks, and I covered it, trying to get it to cool off. Then, I heard a big SMACK, and Emmett whimpered yelling 'Sorry Rose I was just joking!'

I laughed with Edward, and Rosalie chased after Emmett with one of her high heels. When we reached he kitchen, I saw Alice looking quizzically at the cereal box and the milk.

"Bella how in the world do you do this? Let alone eat it?!" She mumbled, keeping her eyes transfixed on the gallon container. I laughed lightly and looked for a bowl in the mahogany shelves. Finally I found a china one, and poured my cereal and milk in it. I heard Emmett's laughter enter the room, and I couldn't help but smile. Just then Emmett started to clear his throat, and opened his mouth to.. so what? Oh no.

"What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside your trunk?

i'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,

get you love drunk off my hump.

what you gon' do with all that ass?" Emmett sang, is goofy voice chanting all the words. Everyone was laughing hysterically, including myself.

"All that ass inside them jeans?

I'ma make, make, make, make you scream,

Make you scream, make you scream,

Co's of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what),

My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (check it out)

I met a girl down at the disco,

She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go," He started to twirl around, and did a little Egyptian hand mockery.

I could be your baby, you can be my honey

Let's spend time not money.

I mix your milk with my cocoa puff

Milky, milky cocoa,

Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milk milky riiiiiiiiight." He finished with a full blown grin.

I was out of air, hyperventilating and choking on my own cocoa puffs. I swear, I would never,** ever** look at cocoa puffs the same again.

* * *

**Review please! I am already starting on part 2!**


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2

* * *

**Large Author's Note: Hey. If you have given up on this story for this long awaited chapter, I don't blame you. I am sorry. I was grounded for a month. Again, I repeat, I'm sorry. Also I have some new news. I will not be keeping the preface. But believe me, there will be a twist. Just not at the wedding. So sorry! Don't worry. I will use the preface in my upcoming story, Solstice. I love you all! Thanks for reading. Here is the new chapter!**

**To my new readers and subscribers: Hey! So yep here is the new chapter!**

* * *

**So lets Recap on last chapter: Bella has woken up and went down to get breakfast. She got cocoa puffs, and Emmett sang the Black Eyed Peas song. Now We are at the part after Emmett's song. Everyone has received the new that Rosalie just finished a new installment on her BMW convertible so now they are outside. Bella stayed inside. Read more to find out why!**

Dedicated to phantomsgirl01. She got me back on the track to writing when I fell off. so Thank her for the new chapter. and me!

* * *

Chapter 12 - Part 2 - Somersaults

After Emmett's _'little' _incident, Alice told me to call Renee immediately. I knew what this was about, too. The wedding.

I dialed her number slowly, hoping to get the voice machine and hang up. Alice would understand, wouldn't she? Th pit of my stomach was doing somersaults, the ones I only got when I was nervous or excited. And I _was_ _extremely _nervous.

"Hello?" A cheery voice ringed through the phone. My stomach did a back flip. This was going to be so hard to tell her.

"Hey mom its me, Bella." I stated, trying to keep my voice as excited as possible. A different approach would be in order.

"Oh? Bella! How are you? Whats going on? Are you hurt? Or sick?Can yo..." she babbled on for a good minute, and then was silent for me to answer.

My heart beat erratically in my chest. Renee was my best friend. We would tell each other everything, leaving no secrets between us. But I had realized I had waited too long to tell her about the wedding. She. Would. Flip. And this was the moment dreaded, where I had to tell her. Oh joy.

"No, mom, I'm great! I have some amazing news!" Not exactly amazing. For Edward it was though.

My voice was way too high pitched, and I prayed she wouldn't notice.

"Really? Well I'm all ears, honey!" Renee said.

" I'm getting married!!" I took the phone from my ear breathed a sigh of relief. One of the worst parts was over.

"What did you say? It sounded like you said you're getting married.." she said slowly.

"I am! Aren't you excited? I'm going to be Mrs. Cullen!" I was particularly excited about my new last name. It just rolled of my tongue as if it were meant to be. And, I believed it with all my heart. Mrs. Cullen. _Bella Cullen. **Isabella Marie Cullen.**_ Mr. Edward Cullen and Mrs. Bella Cullen. I absolutely fell in love with it.

On the other line, I could hear Renee sobbing.

"Mom, are you O.K.?"

"My baby... is ... growing u..p so.. fast!!" Renee bursted. We went through a long talk, including me comforting her. But when I told her the date of the wedding she started to cry again. 5 minutes later and the conversation finally came to a halt.

"I will be there August 2. I love you. Tell the Cullens I said hi. Bye."

"I love you too. Bye." The blatant tone at the end of the line signified that the conversation was over. I quickly walked outside to meet Edward.

* * *

"TROUBLE!" I whined. This was extremely unfair!

We were playing the game Trouble! and I was teamed up with Edward. And now we were losing now.

"Sorry, Bella but that's how the game goes." Emmett flicked our blue piece and replaced it with a red one. Rosalie high fived Emmett as I sunk even lower on Edward lap. I wiggled, trying to achieve a more comfortable position.

"Oh!" Edward shouted in a faint voice.

"What?!" I asked frantically. Everyone's eyes darted from Edward to me. Edward was completely paralyzed, his body stiff with tension. Then all I could hear was laughter from all 3 teams.

"What?" I asked Edward. He was the only one not laughing except for me. Did I have a booger or something?

Edward carefully lifted me off of his lap, while holding a magazine to his pants, and rushed off at vampire speed to the restroom. My eyebrows rose, and my mouth dropped. And when my mouth was agape, I let out a small giggle. But I felt bad. I had made him..erm..excited? I but my lip, hoping Edward would be O.K. Should I go and comfort him? _No. Now that would be bad._ Not a good idea at all. Everyone was still laughing, but it slowed down after a while.

"I quit. I already know me and Jazzy won." Alice kissed Jasper on the cheek and left with him, hand in hand.

"Us too. Don't feel to bad Bella. Only a few more days until you actually get to..." Emmet started, but didn't finish because of a large SLAP, courtesy of Rose.

"Sorry Bella. He'll be fine, don't worry." Rosalie said, and left me in the room alone with the remnants of the TROUBLE! game.

I started to pick them up, but I heard a door creak open softly. I turned my head and there was the most beautiful creature on Earth. Edward wore a half smile, half pout that made me grin.

"Bella, dear, it's getting late and I think you should go to bed. I'll meet you in our room, O.K.?" Edward said.

"Okay."

I walked upstairs, brushed my teeth, and got dressed in one of Edward's old T-shirts. He was already there, laying sideways like an ice sculpture with open arms. I scooted close to him, and he held me tightly.

"I'm sorry," I said. " I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Nonsense. I'm sorry I reacted that way." Edward said, and kissed me on my head. I let it go.

"Did I tell you that I love it when you hold me like this? It makes me feel like a puzzle piece, and we fit perfectly together." I sighed in content.

"Sometimes, I think you're the mind reader," he laughed, before his voice turning compassionate and loving. " I love you more than anything this world could hold. You make my world go round'. I love you. Goodnight, my Bella."

"I love you too. Goodnight, Edward."

And I drifted into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

**Please Review! The Wedding is the next chapter!!**


	14. Author's Plea

Hey guys, my computer is officially crashed. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm on my parents laptop right now, which gets used a lot. So I can't ever get on. I hate making excuses for not publishing anything. I lost all of my documents... its horrible. I am extremely sorry to all of you, and sorry that my computer is such a dumb butt. I promise to you that I'll write everyday. Please don't give up hope on my story.. it would just kill me. Don't expect a chapter too soon. I will try though.

Thanks everyone for their support, and wonderful reviews. All of them make my day.

LoverofEdward


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. Finally got a part of the story. It (In my opinion) is just a filler chapter. So enjoy!**

* * *

The Wedding: Part One

As I awoke the next morning, I was in a daze. I remembered Alice getting me up and dragging me to the shower, and me letting the hot water run down my body, but that was it. I couldn't believe today was my wedding day. It was the day I never thought about, naturally because I was so young, and also because I had never believed that I would get lucky enough to meet Edward, let alone **marry** him.

"Bella?!" Alice called loudly through the bathroom door.

"Yes??"

"Bella, I need you out of the shower in five minutes or we're going to be late for your waxing and hair! Hurry up, okay?"

"Kay!" I yelled through the shower's steamy door, even though I was scared out of my mind about the waxing.

I finished up, and got dressed into my pajamas, just like Alice had said. But I really couldn't focus unless I saw Edward. Not that I **really** focused on anything **but** Edward when he was there.

"Edward??" I said, rocking back and forth on my heels. I spotted a bronze blur, and I knew he was there.

Just as I was on the verge of saying, "Good morning, Edward!" Alice came bursting through the door, almost breaking it off it's hinge.

"BELLA! DON'T YOU TALK TO HIM! NOT **ONE**WORD!! GET OUT EDWARD YOU KNOW THE RULES!" Alice screamed, hurtling me to the bed and sitting me down. Extremely surprised, I sat quietly on the matress, studying Edward's and Alice's faces. _What had I done wrong?_

Edward looked at me with a longing and sheepish grin, and exited through the door. Alice sat beside me and took both of my hands firmly, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Bella!! If you would have talked to him, it would have broken the traditional wedding rules. _**Never ever talk to your fiance on your wedding day until you get on the pew. **_You see, Bella? I couldn't have let you ruin the wedding, now could I?" She looked knowingly at me, raising her eyebrows as if to challenge me.

"Oh. I understand. But where in the world is this _**rule**__**book?**_ I've never heard of it." I said wearily.

"Non to your concern. Just **don't**talk to Edward today and you'll be fine." Alice said, and dragged me to her yellow Porcshe.

The ride in the car was silent, except for Alice rattling out orders to different people on the phone. I knew better than object to anything she did. But sometimes, you just had to.

"**No way**, Alice. I am not getting a bikini wax and that is FINAL." I screeched in the bathroom, my voice echoing against the white tiles.

"Bella, you have to! Don't you want to be silky smooth for tonight?" Alice forced back, making me blush a crimson shade. I hadn't thought about tonight! I was so... inexperienced. How was I suppose to know this stuff?

"Is it... customary?" I asked, keeping my eyes to the ground.

"Yes, that what I've been trying to tell you! Okay, come on Bella we have to get back in there." Alice said, and walked gracefully out of the bathroom, her black bob swishing through the air. Taking a deep breath, I walked out of the high-celing bathroom and into the bright white room.

It would have been less scarier if every little thing in the room was white. The couches, celiengs, floors, mirrors, hairdriers.. etc. were all white. I felt like an odball, with my ratty red sweat pants and Edward's long T-shirt.

Alice led me to the back room where she told a lady named Madame Bernays to do an eyebrow, bikini, and leg wax. This was just to much for me to take in. I held my breath, and exhaled slowly, relieving the tension in my shoulders. I focused on the white tiles until Madame Bernays called me into the white curtain room.

"Hello. You must be Bella. First we are going to start with the Australian wax. Have you ever gotten it done before?" Madame Bernays said in a light voice. She didn't seem like the person to give a waxing, with her long blonde hair and deeply tanned skin.

"No I have never gotten it done before." I stated, feeling extremely small. I fiddled with my fingers, trying to distract myself from my instincts yelling _RUN! THIS WILL HURT HELL!_

"Okay well, let me just tell you right now that this will hurt. There are processes we have to go through before we do the actual waxing. So I need you to remove your pants and underwear, and put on this paper thong. I'll be right out there. Oh and please lay down on the white bed when you're done." I nodded understandingly, but inside, I was horrified. A paper _thong?_ Good Lord.

* * *

**Hey Guys. I really wanted to update with the full wedding, but I wanted to get a new chapter out there to relieve your excitement (?)**

**Anyways, It won't be funny until next chapter. Also, I have a question for my readers. What should I include in the sex scene? I mean, I know I'm not going to use all the gory details, but should I just keep it.. brief? I'm not sure. You demand it, I supply it.**

**:)**

**Your Author- Kayla**


End file.
